Rott, l'âme indigène
by lyssandra45
Summary: Les prémices de la résistance des hôtes humains, quatre ans avant l'arrivée de Vagabonde. Rôtit-les-fleurs-vivantes arrive du monde du feu et apprend à ses dépends que l'humanité est cruelle mais troublante. Une âme peut elle choisir d'être indigène?
1. Le premier souvenir

_Cette histoire se passe sur terre, quatre ans avant l'arrivée de l'âme Vagabonde, quiconque n'ayant pas lu le livre en entier n'y comprendrait rien. Il est empli de spoilers. Je préfère prévenir au cas où! Ici, dans les premiers chapitres, nulle trace de Mélanie, Jared, Ian… Vous n'y trouverez pas de personnages connus, enfin, pas au début! J'espère arriver suffisamment loin dans mon histoire pour parler de ces autres personnages de « The host »! Mais pour arriver là, il va me falloir de la patience et de l'inspiration. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des rewiews pour me faire part de vos critiques, positives ou négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives! Vous ferez ici connaissance avec Rott, connu aussi sous le nom de Rôtit-les-fleurs-vivantes, une âme que l'on ne croise que quelques secondes à la fin du livre, dans le dernier chapitre! Voilà son histoire! Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 1, Le premier souvenir:**

Je sentais les pulsations sourdes de mon nouveau cœur. Je renaissais, enfin.

Étant donné les étranges sensations que ce corps me procurait je devinait aisément que j'avais quitté le monde du feu. Ma requête avait donc finalement été prise en compte.

J'attendis le dernier souvenir, qui serait également le premier de ma nouvelle vie. Les sédatifs n'agissaient plus, mon corps se réveillait douloureusement. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'appréhender le choc de ce souvenir, qui serait différent de tout ce que j'ai alors connu. On m'avait prévenu que la terre était une planète étrange, où les émotions des hôtes régissaient quasiment toute leur vie et leurs habitudes.

Si je m'était seulement attendu à ça…

Jusqu'ici je n'ai connu que le monde du feu, il était mon foyer et je n'imaginais pas que je le quitterai si tôt, après seulement trois cycles. Je sentis ma poitrine se soulever. Par réflexe mon corps aspirait une goulée d'air, entra dans mes poumons pour en ressortir avec force. Ce geste était étrange, voir même étranger… « Un soupir » semblait me dire mon corps. Je ne compris pas ce que cela signifiait, tout était tellement…Trop…

C'est alors que le souvenir me frappa sans crier gare!

Des couleurs bigarrées et des rires, des sons, des odeurs. Ces odeurs étaient perturbantes, elles n'avaient rien de commun avec celles que j'ai connu dans mes anciennes vies. Même chose pour les couleurs. Le spectre coloré était si large que j'avais du mal à distinguer les formes mouvantes autour de moi.

_Je n'en peux plus, je suis épuisé! Je ne dois pas m'endormir au volant. Je suis parti si tard de la clinique ce soir, j'espère que Rachel ne m'a pas attendu pour dormir. Julia était étrange aujourd'hui, elle avait quelque chose de changé dans le regard. Elle est arrivée quand je partais au travail pour discuter avec Rachel, elle avait l'air pressée mais calme. Avions-nous oublié de la payer le dernier soir où elle avait gardé Ellen?_

_J'espère qu'elle n'est pas venue ennuyer Rachel avec ses histoires abracadabrantes sur les aliens._

Une bouffée d'inquiétude pressa mon cœur, c'était une sensation étrange. Une odeur familière emplit l'habitacle de la voiture. Une odeur de plante brûlée qui me piquait le nez. Le genre d'odeur que l'on pouvait sentir sur le monde du feu. Une « cigarette ». Quelle horreur… Un cauchemar, NON! Je n'avais pas quitté cette vie pour ça! La fumée pénétra dans mes poumons, occultant tout le reste. Une douleur sourde transperça mon cerveau, un rejet profond de ce que je venais de devenir, ou de redevenir…

_Enfin, je suis arrivé. Le vélo de Julia est encore là, on dirait qu'elles ont discuté toute la soirée, Rachel n'était donc pas couchée? Ce n'était pas très raisonnable, elle travaillait tôt demain. _

_Non, quelque chose cloche. Une sensation de panique m'envahit._

_Mon premier réflexe a été de me diriger vers la chambre d'Ellen, mû par l'inquiétude. Dieu merci, tout va bien! Elle dormait à poings fermés._

_Mais où était donc Rachel? Et Julia, j'avait bien vu son vélo dans l'allée?_

_« Curt! Tu es rentré? »_

_« Bonsoir Julia, comment vas-tu? Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je devais vraiment filer au boulot très vite, où est Rachel? »_

_« Pas de problème, Je passais juste faire un brin de causette, viens, elle est dans le salon »_

_Pas normal… Tout ça n'était pas normal du tout. Julia n'était pas du tout le genre de fille sociable à venir « faire la causette ». C'était une fille bien, un peu bizarre dès fois avec ses théories du complot extra-terrestre et sa dégaine de hard rockeuse, mais c'était une merveilleuse baby-sitter! _

_« Tu viens? »_

_Elle m'attendait toujours sur le seuil de la chambre du bébé. Un éclat étrange brillait dans son regard, une différence sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt. _

_Je la suivis, méfiant, et remarquait une cicatrice que je n'avais jamais vue, dans sa nuque. Une cicatrice très fine qui ne devrait pas se trouver là! Je connaissais Julia depuis le berceau, c'était ma nièce après tout! Mon frère était plus vieux que moi et avait eu Julia à 16 ans. Je n'avais que 10 ans de plus qu'elle et l'avait vu grandir. Quand j'étais parti faire mes études d'infirmier anesthésiste elle s'était réjouie, c'était bien la seule! Mes parents m'avait quasiment coupé les vivres lorsque j'ai abandonné mes études de médecine en première année. Une cicatrice à cet endroit ce n'est pas banal! Ce ne peut être un accident, elle était bien trop fine. On croirait simplement un coup de scalpel. Comme pour une opération. Je ne comprenais plus rien mais je commençais sérieusement à stresser. _

Une bouffée d'angoisse me fit sortir du souvenir. Je ressentais sa peur, les mains moites, une boule dans la gorge. Une inquiétude profonde pour Rachel. Puis soudain, un mur. Comme si une conscience me bloquait. Ou tout du moins, tentait de me bloquer. Je n'eu aucun mal à réduire à néant ces réminiscences de conscience de mon hôte. C'était étrange, inédit, mais pas insurmontable.

_« Curt? Ça va? »_

_« Oui, oui, excuse-moi! Je suis crevé… Je dors debout »_

_Elle me fait un sourire si adorable que je suis soudainement convaincu que je délire. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas dormi plus de 4 heures d'affilée? C'est sûr je suis juste claqué!_

_Je lui emboîte le pas, en direction du salon._

_Elle me laisse entrer le premier, je passe la tête par l'encadrure de la porte et vois ma Rachel, l'amour de ma vie, le visage serein, profondément endormie sur le canapé. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire quand je m'approchais pour caresser son visage et déposer un baiser sur ses paupières. _

_Soudain, je sentis une odeur agréable, mentholée et très puissante. J'inspirais profondément en me demandant d'où cela pouvait bien provenir. Mais c'était si doux que je me sentis partir d'un seul coup. Je m'endormais comme un bébé, serrant ma Rachel dans mes bras._

Pendant que je glissais dans l'oubli, je pensais à ces êtres si chers à mon cœur. Où plutôt au sien. Je n'en savais trop rien en fait, ces émotions étaient tellement étranges. Je voyais ce visage si doux à la peau claire. Ses yeux en amande avaient une teinte noisette avec des éclats dorés, ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient fins et souples et encadraient un visage digne d'un tableau de Botticelli. C'était ma douce, ma dulcinée. Je revis le sourire de ma petite princesse, Ellen. Encore si fragile… Mon bébé avait dix mois. Dix mois de bonheur et de rire!

C'était vraiment étrange, la façon dont les êtres humains perpétuaient leur espèce. Inattendu était le mot exact. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il existait de telles créatures. Leurs petits étaient d'une fragilité déconcertante, était-ce pour cela que les parents avaient un tel besoin de contact et un tel instinct de protection? Pendant que je réfléchissais à tout ça, j'entendais des voix tout autour de moi. Ma conscience s'éveillait. Mon insertion avait été parfaite, je ressentais tous mes muscles. Mon cœur battait vigoureusement.

« Il se réveille »

« Ah, parfait! Les sédatifs sont donc dissipés »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà? »

« Il vient du monde du feu, attendez, je regarde le registre des insertions du jour »

« Rôtit-les-fleurs-vivantes » Répondis-je doucement, soudain révulsé par ce nom que je n'aimais pas.


	2. La prise de conscience

**Chapitre 2, la prise de conscience:**

« Bonjour, Rôtit-les-fleurs-vivantes, comment vous sentez vous? »

Cet âme était un soigneur, cela se voyait tout de suite à sa blouse blanche et à son air affairé. Cette remarque arracha un sourire à mon corps malgré moi. « Curt » avait évidement beaucoup d'expérience des centres de soins terriens, bien qu'il ait fini ses études seulement un an auparavant, il avait travaillé en bloc opératoire. Mais ici nous n'étions pas dans un centre de soins terrien bien sûr, nous étions dans un centre d'insertion.

Une soigneuse au visage doux s'approcha de moi:

« Cet hôte s'appelait Curt, vous devriez garder ce nom un moment. Bien qu'il y ait de moins en moins d'humains sauvages sur terre, il y en a encore bien trop pour que l'on puisse se permettre d'arborer des noms si étranges à leurs yeux. Nous essayons de ne pas attirer l'attention. »

J'eus une étrange sensation, comment décrire cette nouvelle émotion? De… l'injustice? Ce sentiment ne venait pas de moi, mais de ce corps. Étrange tous ces mots décrivant des émotions que je ne connaissais pas… Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots! Pourtant cette langue était relativement développée bien que grossière. Soudain, je ressentis une vague de tristesse, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux sans que je n'en comprenne la cause.

La soigneuse me lança un regard très doux:

« Oui, je comprends Rôtit-les-fleurs-vivantes, ou plutôt Curt. Ces corps sont si émotifs, si plein de sensations! C'est sûrement très différent de ce que vous avez connu jusqu'alors. Je vois dans votre dossier que vous n'avez connu que le monde du feu? »

La soigneuse était gentille, compréhensive, mais elle se trompait totalement quand la raison de mes larmes. Bien que je souhaitai garder cela pour moi.

« Oui, très étrange »

« Bien, vous vous adapterez rapidement vous verrez! Il y a peu d'âmes provenant du monde du feu sur cette planète malgré le fort taux d'émigration, mais je suis sûre que vous trouverez facilement des occupations, souhaiterez vous reprendre l'activité que vous exerciez sur le monde du feu? Les traqueurs d'ici seraient heureux de vous avoir parmi eux! »

« Non! Surtout pas! » Répondis-je très vite

La soigneuse me regarda avec curiosité, L'autre soigneur avait sursauté et me scrutait avec inquiétude, j'avais sans doute parlé beaucoup plus fort que je ne l'imaginais.

« Excusez moi, je ne suis pas encore habitué à tous ces sentiments contradictoires » Dis-je, pour tenter de m'expliquer. C'était un mensonge bien sûr, comme n'importe quel traqueur, j'avais ce don et cette persuasion que ne possèdent pas les autres âmes.

« Cela ne fait rien Rôtit-les fleurs-vivantes, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Vous avez besoin de temps pour vous adapter et apprendre à connaître ces humains. Bien, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Nous avons mis un appartement à votre disposition si vous le souhaitez. »

Un appartement? Comment ça?

« Mais, Rachel et Ellen? » Demandais-je, pris d'un soudain sentiment d'urgence

« Oh, vous voulez parler de la jeune femme et de la fille de votre hôte? »

« Oui, où sont-elles? » Une boule se formait dans ma gorge, j'avais du mal à respirer

« Chante-la nuit a été inséré dans le corps de la femme de votre hôte, elle était une chauve-souris dans sa précédente vie. Elle a rejoint un de nos appartements en attendant comme vous qu'elle s'adapte à son nouveau corps. Officiellement vous êtes partis en vacances chez votre frère Robert et sa fille Julia, en Californie dans leur maison d'été. Comme vous le savez, Julia est également devenue une âme. Elle abrite un traqueur de la planète des herbes qui voient. Vous pourrez la rencontrer aisément, ce sera sans doute elle qui vous contactera, un traqueur si célèbre que vous, elle aura sûrement besoin de partager votre expérience. »

Je déglutis, et un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne en entendant ces mots. Un traqueur de la planète des herbes qui voient! Un de ceux qui ont permis toutes ces morts… J'en avais entendu parler…

Je ne voulais plus jamais être traqueur, je ne voulais plus jamais faire souffrir des créatures pensantes.

Je ressentis un violent dégoût de moi-même. Un goût acide remonta dans ma bouche et un spasme secoua mon estomac. J'allais vomir. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Et Ellen? »

« Ah oui, le bébé! Il est encore trop jeune pour supporter une insertion, il a été transféré dans un autre centre de soins ou les soigneurs de la maternité s'en occuperont jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint l'âge requis pour procéder à son insertion. »

« NON! » Hurlais-je, faisant sursauter les deux soigneurs présents.

« Hors de question! » Repris-je.

«Calmez-vous, Rôtit-les-fleurs-vivantes! » Me répondit doucement la soigneuse, posant une main sur mon bras.

Son contact me brûla et je bondis hors de la pièce. La tête me tourna, et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

_Elle était là! Enfin! Ma petite princesse! Comme elle était belle… Elle venait de s'endormir dans mes bras. Son visage rose et poupin respirait la plénitude. Elle était ma plus grande joie, mon petit miracle._

_Je regardais ma Rachel, elle s'était écroulée de sommeil quelques heures à peine après la naissance d'Ellen. Le visage encore crispé des douleurs de l'accouchement. _

_Nous avions tant attendu, tant espéré ce moment! Il nous a fallu deux années entières avant qu'elle tombe enceinte. Examens, prises de sang et finalement, comme par miracle alors que nous pensions ne jamais pouvoir avoir d'enfant, le médecin nous a annoncé sa grossesse._

_Je me souviens encore du bonheur que nous avions ressenti. Et maintenant ça y est, le miracle s'est accompli! Elle est née! Et c'est le plus magnifique bébé que je n'ai jamais vu! C'était ma fille!_

_Un sentiment de fierté me submergea. Je pleurai comme un nouveau né en regardant son petit visage endormi. Si petite, si fragile, et si belle. J'embrassai ma fille sur le front, délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller, et la déposait dans son berceau. Je lançais un regard aux deux êtres que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, les regarder dormir était la plus belle chose qu'il m'était donnée de voir_.

Je m'éveillai, le visage trempé de larmes. Où était ma fille? J'avais besoin de la sentir dans mes bras! Besoin de la voir…

« Rôtit-les-fleurs-vivantes, vous vous réveillez? Comment allez-vous? »

C'était le soigneur que j'avait vu à mon réveil la première fois. Il me regardait avec inquiétude.

« Rôtit-les-fleurs-vivantes? Curt? Vous êtes là? Vous m'entendez? »

« Oui, je suis là » Répondis-je.

« Bien, vous venez d'avoir un choc semble-t-il. Il est vrai que cela fait peu de temps que nous procédons des insertions sur des humains ayant des enfants en bas âge, nous ne connaissons pas encore les réactions de ces corps. Vous vous sentez mieux? »

« Non, pas vraiment » C'était une réponse honnête, elle était sortie toute seule.

« Bien, vous devriez vous reposer encore un moment » Me répondit le soigneur, les yeux pleins de sollicitude.

« Non, ça va aller » Je voulais les voir, je ne voulais pas attendre, je ne voulais pas dormir! Le sommeil était l'oubli et en même temps, c'était une torture. Les sentiments de mon hôte étaient si forts, je le sentais presque, à la lisière de ma conscience, comme si il allait me parler, me demander de les protéger.

« Très bien, vous sentez vous assez bien pour répondre a quelques questions? J'aurai besoin d'en savoir plus sur les réaction de ce corps »

Que voulait-il dire? C'était étrange, comme si mon corps ne réagissait pas normalement.

« Oui, allez-y » Plus vite ce sera terminé, plus vite je les retrouverai!

« Bien, cela va sûrement vous paraître étrange mais nous commençons à rencontrer certains phénomènes de résistances chez certains hôtes de cette planète »

« De résistance? »

« Oui, il semblerait que certaines âmes insérées dans des corps adultes comme vous auraient encore accès à la conscience de leur hôte »

Voilà qui me paraissait bien loufoque. C'était même carrément impossible! Comment pouvait-on partager un corps avec une autre conscience?

« Vous me paraissez sceptique, c'est bien, cela me rassure! Ce n'est donc pas votre cas Curt? »

« Non, je n'entends rien, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler » Répondis-je

En fait, je commençais seulement à comprendre ce dont il parlait. Plusieurs fois j'avais senti un blocage dans mes souvenirs, une conscience toute proche… Mais je l'avais rapidement balayée, même si cela était inhabituel, on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier cela de résistance.

« Parfait, en ce cas vous pouvez quitter le centre de soins! Votre tuteur sera Walter Nott, il viendra vous chercher dans quelques minutes pour vous conduire à votre appartement. »

« Mais… » Je brûlais de poser encore la question qui me torturais.

« Vous voulez me parler de la fille de votre hôte c'est ça? Je le devine à votre regard! Bien sûr tous nos corps humains ressentent ces émotions étranges à notre réveil. Rassurez vous, ce n'est que passager, vous retrouverez vite vos marques. »

Ce n'était pas une réponse, tout du moins pas celle que je souhaitais!

« Je veux les voir!» Dis-je avec humeur.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Très bien, si c'est-ce que vous souhaitez votre tuteur vous emmènera voir Chante-la-nuit à son arrivée.


	3. Réminiscences

**Chapitre 3, Réminiscences:**

Chante-la-nuit était une âme gentille et généreuse, comme toutes les âmes. Mais ce n'était pas celle que je cherchais. Elle n'était pas ma Rachel, celle que j'aimais… Ou plutôt, celle que Curt aimait, mais j'étais Curt! Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à mon nouveau corps. Mes rêves étaient bigarrés, pleins d'émotions, je me mélangeais les pinceaux. Nous vivions ensemble, dans notre petite maison de Seattle, un camouflage parfait pour notre entourage. Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que nous étions revenus ici tous les deux. Nous étions passés voir Ellen à son centre de soins, Chante-la-nuit souffrait autant que moi de son absence. Mais elle était assez instable. Elle m'a confié une fois que Rachel lui avait parlé dans ses rêves. Nous étions proches, nous nous entendions vraiment à merveille, mais même si mon corps l'aimait, la désirait, elle était en proie à des réactions parfois étranges quand je m'approchais d'elle. Pour toutes ces raisons, son tuteur refusait de nous rendre Ellen pour le moment. Et même si cela me rendait fou de douleur et de tristesse, je devais l'accepter car c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire en attendant qu'elle se stabilise.

Notre voisinage changeait progressivement, il y avait maintenant plus d'âmes que d'humains dans notre quartier. L'assimilation se faisait vite. Les traqueurs semblaient efficaces sur cette planète malgré ces étranges problèmes de résistance.

Mon tuteur a tenté maintes fois de me convaincre de reprendre mon travail de traqueur, j'avais toujours refusé. Julia était passée me voir et même si je ressentais toujours autant de tendresse pour cette gamine, j'avais toujours du mal à supporter la disparition de la prairie sur la planète des herbes qui voient. Décidément, certains traqueurs ne voyaient donc pas l'importance de leur tâche? Fournir des corps aux âmes tout en maintenant l'équilibre d'une planète! C'était ça, le vrai travail d'un traqueur! Ne jamais accepter de perdre une créature, si insignifiante soit-elle…

Elle semblait avoir compris son erreur après notre longue discussion sur le monde du feu. Elle ne connaissait pas ce monde et était curieuse de tout. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. J'avais vécu mes deux premiers cycles de vie là bas avant de devenir traqueur, toujours sur cette planète. Repenser aux goûte-feux était devenu douloureux, même dans ce corps. Lorsque j'ai découvert que j'avais assassiné tant de Fleurs Ambulantes, j'ai cru mourir de douleur. Cet exploit qui m'avait valu le nom de Rôtit-les-fleurs-vivantes était devenu une honte pour moi…

Voulant oublier tout ça, j'avais choisi une vocation plus noble à mes yeux. J'avais plus ou moins repris l'emploi de mon hôte, j'étais devenu soigneur. Ce travail était épanouissant, mais je m'ennuyais.

En passant dans le miroir, je découvris mon visage. J'avais toujours du mal à me faire à l'aspect de mon hôte. Mon corps avait 26 ans, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Son visage était considéré comme plutôt beau par la plupart des humaines que je croisais bien qu'elles se fassent de plus en plus rares. Ma peau était très pâle, fragile, et constellée de taches de rousseur. J'avais de grandes mains, un peu rugueuses, c'était étrange. D'ordinaire, un soigneur avait plutôt des mains fines et douces, mais qu'importe!

Les jours s'écoulaient, monotones… Mon désir de retrouver ma fille était de plus en plus pressant. J'étais sujet aux migraines, ce qui n'était pas normal car ce n'était pas le cas de mon hôte. Je ressentais encore parfois sa présence dans ma tête. Rien d'alarmant, il ne pouvait pas refaire surface.

Certaines études on commencé à démontrer les raisons de cette résistance. Les humains savaient que nous étions là! Cette connaissance de cause pour eux avaient des répercutions fâcheuses sur la colonisation. Les hôtes adultes ayant eus conscience de notre présence étaient ceux qui résistaient le plus. Bien évidement, Curt n'avait jamais cru à ces sornettes. Son esprit cartésien refusait d'admettre cette évidence.

Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Rachel…

Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte? Non, pas moi… Curt! Comment Curt avait pu être aveugle a ce point?

Chante-la-nuit avait beaucoup d'affection pour Julia. Cette dernière avait conservé le nom de son hôte. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus besoin de le faire désormais. Peut être le faisait elle pour mieux faire son travail de traqueuse? Ou alors, les raisons étaient elles plus obscures? Son hôte avait su dès le début… Elle avait toujours été perspicace malgré sa jeunesse, j'étais étonné qu'elle se soit soudain mise à délirer sur l'invasion extra-terrestre! Où plutôt, Curt était étonné…

_« Rachel? »_

_« Oui? »_

_« Je t'aime… »_

_« Moi aussi, Curt! Je t'aime plus que tout »_

_« Comment va-t-on l'appeler? »_

_« Si c'est une fille, j'aimerai l'appeler Ellen! J'ai toujours aimé ce prénom. »_

_« C'est vrai, c'est joli! Et si c'est un garçon? » Répondis-je, souriant._

_« Je suis certaine que c'est une fille! » Son sourire m'aveugla._

Mon rêve devenait flou et informe, les images se transformaient, les sons étaient déformés, comme si un épais brouillard recouvrait la pièce.

_« Curt? »_

_« Oui, j'arrive, je finis de préparer mon sac. »_

_Rachel s'adossa contre le mur, l'air inquiet._

_« Qu'y a-t-il? Tu as l'air songeuse? » Lui demandais-je._

_« Et bien, c'est Julia… »_

_« Oh, oui elle a un comportement étrange ces temps cis. Je l'ai trouvé bizarre quand elle nous a raconté cette histoire. »_

_« Oui, très bizarre! J'ai appelé sa mère, ça n'a pas été facile de me décider! Rob et elle sont séparés depuis tant d'années, Julia n'était encore qu'un bébé, j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction. »_

_Je hochais la tête avec inquiétude, ma belle sœur n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes._

_« Et que t'as-t-elle dit? » Lui demandais-je, curieux._

_« Et bien c'était louche! Elle qui était si en colère contre notre famille, si vindicative avant, pourtant, elle m'a parlé avec une douceur et une gentillesse qui m'a déstabilisée! Je m'attendais à lui tirer les vers du nez, à ce qu'elle me dise que sa fille était devenue folle. Mais au contraire, elle a eu l'air si inquiète… Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait lui parler, l'apaiser. »_

_« Apaiser Julia? » Répondis-je, étonné. « Comme si c'était possible, quand cette gamine a un truc en tête c'est difficile de lui faire entendre raison! »_

_« Justement, après notre coup de fil, Julia est arrivée en trombe! Elle m'a hurlé qu' 'elle n'était pas folle, que sa mère avait changé, qu'elle ne la reconnaissait pas. »_

_J'étais pensif, un de mes collègues à la clinique avait eu ce genre de soucis avec sa sœur il y a peu de temps. Il était en congé depuis peu, j'espérais qu'il reviendrait vite, nous avions besoin de lui._

_« Mhhhhh… »_

_« Tu penses qu'on devrait faire quelque chose? » Reprit-elle. « Julia a 16 ans, c'est presque une adulte, mais je suis si inquiète! Elle m'a dit des choses… incroyables, et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête que ce ne sont pas de simples élucubrations d'adolescentes »_

_Ses yeux étaient concentrés, comme si elle ne me disait pas tout._

_« Qu'y a-t-il Rachel? » Lui demandais-je, soudain inquiet._

_« Et bien… et si, si elle disait vrai? »_

_Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, essayant de deviner mes pensées derrière mon regard impassible. Évidement qu'elle y croyait, c'était une artiste, une penseuse! Rachel était pigiste dans une revue artistique, et son métier était toute sa vie… Elle travaillait en ce moment sur un gros projet, un livre sur l'histoire de Lalique._

Cette image me fit sortir de mes pensées pendant quelques minutes, j'étais réveillé maintenant, mais je brûlais de connaître la suite de ce souvenir. J'étais donc resté couché, les yeux fermés, laissant la bobine de mes pensées se dérouler. En revanche je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à l'art humain, l'artiste dont je voyais les créations dans le livre de Rachel était exceptionnellement doué! C'était un sculpteur et un joaillier de la période Art nouveau, début 1900. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que les hommes étaient capables de telles merveilles. L'art du verre, de l'émail et du métal finement ciselé! Si je n'avais pas connu le monde des fleurs, j'en avais beaucoup entendu parler. Ces libellules aux ailes translucides de pâte de verre rehaussées d'or devaient ressembler à ce monde. N'ayant guère le temps de m'attarder sur ce sujet, je replongeais dans mon souvenir.

_« Comment ça si elle disait vrai? » Dis-je durement, afin de montrer que je n'accordais aucun crédit à ces idioties._

_Elle s'empourpra, je commençais à regretter d'avoir parlé avec ce ton sec._

_« Et bien, il se passe des choses si étranges ces temps cis! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas regardé les informations? » _

_Elle me laissa méditer quelques secondes puis repris:_

_« Tout devient factice, les séries télévisées, les émissions… Je ne me plains pas non plus, il faut avouer que certaines émissions télévisées étaient d'une violence affligeante, mais tout de même! Pas mal de gens commencent à avoir une attitude étrange dans notre entourage, tu ne peux pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué? » Me dit-elle, d'un ton sans réplique._

_« Si, j'ai remarqué! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille y voir une invasion extra-terrestre chérie, c'est tellement… tiré par les cheveux, enfin! Il y a juste un regain de civilité, les gens se sociabilisent, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas une mauvaise chose si?» Lui répondis-je, souriant._

_« Tu dois avoir raison, sans doute… » Dit-elle, vaincue._

_Elle me jeta un petit regard triste et quitta la pièce. Ma douce Rachel, ma douce rêveuse! Elle serait peut être heureuse qu'une invasion d'extra-terrestres gentils viennent transformer l'âme humaine pervertie…_

Une tendresse infinie vint serrer mon cœur et les larmes coulèrent soudain… Voilà pourquoi Curt ne résistait pas! Il n'y avait jamais cru, il prenait tout cela pour une douce plaisanterie, il croyait à la bonté de l'âme humaine, bien qu'il avait conscience des horreurs de cette civilisation. Un type bien, je serai tenté de dire. J'eus envie de serrer Rachel contre mon cœur, avant de me rappeler que je dormais dans la chambre d'amis. Chante-la-nuit avait beau être adorable et avoir des sentiments très forts pour moi, ou pour mon ancien hôte devrais-je dire, elle devenait agressive lorsque je la touchais. C'était une réaction violente et inhabituelle. Chante-la-nuit était une âme, elle ne pouvait avoir ce genre d'agressivité en elle! Mais Rachel non plus, car elle était d'une douceur extrême, presque comme une âme, pensais-je, me souriant à moi-même.

Il était temps pour moi de me lever pour aller au centre de soins. Aujourd'hui il y avait beaucoup d'insertions prévues, je ne devais pas être en retard.


	4. Instabilité fébrile

**Chapitre 4, Instabilité fébrile:**

Le corps avait une douzaine d'années. Cette petite fille était si jolie, ses cheveux blonds descendants en boucles douces sur son visage angélique. On lui donnait le bon dieu sans confession comme le dirait cette expression humaine bien connue. Je consultais le dossier, le caisson cryogénique provenait de la planète des fleurs. L'âme se nommait Pétales-Ouverts-sous-la-Lune. J'assistais le soigneur qui commençait à procéder à l'incision. Une fois de plus l'insertion s'était passée merveilleusement bien. Pourtant je ne me sentais pas dans mon assiette.

C'était stupide!

Je ne m'étais jamais senti dans mon assiette depuis mon arrivée sur cette planète… Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas regretter mon départ du monde du feu!

Elle était si jolie, cette petite fille. Avec une bouffée d'angoisse, j'eus une pensée pour Ellen. Quand allais-je enfin pouvoir la sentir dans mes bras… Les soigneurs s'occupaient sûrement d'elle merveilleusement. Mais… Cela faisait maintenant trois mois et ma fille avait fêté ses un an au centre de soins! Je n'en pouvais plus.

J'étais torturé! Lorsque nous pourrons enfin l'avoir à la maison, comment cela se passerait-il? Chante-la-nuit avait beau être instable, elle ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à cet être miraculeux! Je le savais.

Alors, pourquoi?

J'étais bien décidé à aller voir mon bébé à la fin de mon service, pour convaincre les soigneurs de nous la rendre.

Mon bébé? Ce n'était pas mon bébé… C'était juste l'enfant de ce corps, je n'arrivais plus à me dissocier des pensées et des souvenirs de cet hôte. C'était…normal? Devrais-je en parler à mon tuteur?

Non, ça n'était pas une bonne idée, et si il estimait que ça n'allait pas, je ne reverrai peut être plus Ellen!

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Pétales-Ouverts-sous-la-Lune avait ouvert les yeux. Elle regardait autour d'elle, déstabilisée.

« Bonjour » Lui dis-je, avec douceur.

« B…Bonjour »

Elle tremblait, je devais la rassurer…

« Comment allez-vous Pétales-Ouverts-sous-la-Lune? »

« Ça va, oui je crois que ça va… Où est maman? »

La question m'a déstabilisé. Elle cherchait la mère de son hôte, je n'étais donc pas le seul à conserver les sentiments contradictoires de mon corps.

« La mère biologique de votre hôte se porte à merveille, son insertion a eu lieu hier. Vous la retrouverez bientôt! » La rassurais-je.

« Ah, bien… »

Elle ferma les yeux avec sérénité, elle avait l'air de s'en sortir bien mieux que moi, comme tous les hôtes très jeunes. Ce devait être également pour cette raison que Julia n'avait aucune réminiscence de la conscience de son hôte.

Alors cette petite fille était partie… Remplacée par l'âme.

Pétales-Ouverts-sous-la-Lune…

Un joli nom… C'était sa seconde vie seulement, elle vivait sur la planète des fleurs. Une vie douce et tranquille, bien différente du monde du feu!

Comment s'appelait cette petite fille? J'aimerai tant le savoir…

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la referma! Cette question paraîtrait bien trop étrange, je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Et pourtant, j'aimerai le savoir… Son dossier était maintenant dans les mains de Souffle-sur-les-cimes, mon collègue. Peut-être arriverais-je à le récupérer discrètement.

Pourquoi j'aimerai le savoir? Quelle importance? Elle était partie, elle ne reviendrait pas, tout comme Curt…

Je pensais à ma petite Ellen, un jour elle serait aussi belle que Pétales-Ouverts-sous-la-lune.

Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais? NON! Elle était Ellen, elle n'était pas une âme! Son corps était de toute façon bien trop jeune pour songer à ce qu'elle puisse servir d'hôte!

Et pourtant, cela arriverai bien un jour! L'âge humain requis pour une insertion était 4 ans, j'avais encore du temps pour y songer. Mais je ne voulais pas d'une âme étrangère, je voulais Ellen!

Si je leur demandais d'empêcher l'insertion, accepteraient-ils? Sans doute, oui! Si une âme souffrait, ils feraient des concessions…

Voilà que mes maux de tête reprenaient.

De retour à la maison, je me posais encore mille questions. J'avais rendez-vous avec le soigneur qui s'occupait d'Ellen, je devais rapidement passer prendre Chante-la-nuit et nous irions. Je n'étais pas en avance ce soir.

J'étais stressé, mon corps réclamait à grand cri une cigarette. Bien sûr, la première chose que j'avais faite en rentrant à la maison était de jeter tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à un paquet de cigarettes ou à un cendrier. Cette habitude humaine était détestable, mauvaise! De plus, elle me rappelait trop les fleurs ambulantes brûlant à petit feu, même si je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de réelle comparaison à faire. Tout ça c'était dans ma tête! Et il se passait décidément beaucoup trop de choses dans ma tête…

Soudain, alors que je garais la voiture dans l'allée, j'entendis un cri de douleur provenant de la maison.

« RACHEL!» Je courus dans la maison, si vite que je manquais de trébucher sur le seuil.

« Rôtit-les-fleurs-vivantes, ne t'approche pas de moi! » Hurlait-elle.

Elle était prostrée. Blottie en chien de fusil contre un mur du salon.

« Que se passe-t-il Chante-la-nuit? Tu as mal? » J'essayais de parler avec la voix la plus tendre que je pouvais avoir malgré l'inquiétude grandissante qui me tordait l'estomac.

Elle sanglotait, elle se parlait tout bas.

« Sors, vas-y, non je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas sortir, je vais y arriver, je sais que tu fais de ton mieux…. » Chuchotait-elle.

Je m'approchais doucement, et remarquais avec horreur du sang sous ses ongles, et des zébrures rouges à l'arrière de son cou.

« Chante-la-nuit? Tu es blessée? » Je m'agenouillais près d'elle. Elle tressaillit lorsque je posai ma main sur son bras avec douceur.

Elle ne semblait pas m'entendre.

J'écartai son bras et releva ses cheveux pour découvrir une balafre hideuse au niveau de la cicatrice de l'insertion. Je retins un hoquet de terreur, que s'était-il donc passé?

« Chante-la-nuit? Répond moi je t'en prie… Rachel.»

Ce dernier mot sembla la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle tourna vers moi un regard vitreux, embué de larmes.

« Je n'en peux plus, elle me parle tout le temps, elle souffre… Elle pleure… »

De qui parlait-elle donc? Serais-ce possible que Rachel soit encore si présente dans sa tête?

« Je… Que puis-je faire? » Lui demandais-je, torturé.

« Je v…veux…pp…partir…. » Dit-elle en sanglotant.

« Partir? Que veux-tu dire? » Je ne comprenais rien. Voulait-elle me quitter? Déménager? Ou bien… Quitter ce corps? Pourtant Rachel était une personne si douce, comment pouvait-elle être aussi agressive pour ainsi balafrer Chante-la-nuit! Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle être encore si présente.

« P…P…Partir, retourner chez moi, rentrer… »

La planète des chants, elle voulait redevenir une chauve-souris. Quitter ce corps et partir!

« Elle te fais souffrir à ce point? Comment est-ce possible? »

« N…Non…c….c'est…m…moi…qu...qui » Elle regardait ses mains, ses doigts crispés tremblaient.

Elle s'était automutilée, comment une âme pouvait elle faire une chose pareille? Je n'en revenais pas.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux tout en nettoyant son visage trempé de larmes et de sueur. Son écorchure avait disparu, soignée en quelques secondes, et elle s'était endormie sur le canapé.

Chante-la-nuit souffrait, et, apparemment Rachel aussi… Les deux consciences dans un seul corps, c'était trop pour deux personnalités aussi fragiles. Elles avaient l'air de s'apprécier, l'une et l'autre. Chante-la-nuit voulait donc rendre son corps à Rachel. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé une chose pareille un jour.

Qu'allais-je faire?

La réponse me semblait tellement évidente mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre! Avertir son tuteur était pourtant la procédure habituelle, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire.

Et pourtant, si Chante-la-nuit quittait le corps de Rachel, alors que se passerait-il pour ce corps? Si son amour pour moi et pour Ellen l'avait maintenue présente, alors il se passera sûrement la même chose avec une autre âme. A moins qu'ils n'y insèrent un traqueur.

Mon estomac se contracta à cette pensée, je n'avais pas quitté ma vie de traqueur pour que ma compagne en soit une. Et je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle…

Alors que feraient-ils? Le corps serait abandonné, mis aux oubliettes… Et Rachel mourrai…

NON, hors de question!

Je jetai un dernier regard sur son visage endormi. Mes bras se firent infiniment tendres lorsque je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai avec douceur. Je la croyais endormie, mais elle releva soudain la nuque et me rendis mon baiser avec force. Je sus alors que j'étais définitivement perdu, pris dans les filets de l'émotion humaine. Et j'aimais ça! J'aimais beaucoup trop ça!


	5. Chante la nuit

**Chapitre 5, Chante-la-nuit:**

_« Bonjour, Curt! »_

Chante-la nuit se réveillait et me souriait tristement. Jamais elle ne m'avait appelé par mon prénom humain, sauf quand nous étions en public à l'époque où nous devions encore nous appeler par les prénoms de nos hôtes. Pour moi c'était plus compliqué, Rachel était le nom qui me venait tout de suite à l'esprit lorsque je pensais à elle. Puis je pensais au scintillement argent derrière ses pupilles et me rappelait qu'elle n'était plus Rachel. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, quelle était la part de Rachel? Dans le doute je restais simple:

_« Bonjour »_ Dis-je avec un sourire affectueux.

_« Je m'excuse, pour hier. Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais, je… »_

Je la coupais d'un geste.

_« Inutile, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. En revanche, j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques. »_ Dis-je doucement.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide, elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle semblait perdue dans un conflit intérieur qui m'échappait.

Je lui pris doucement la main et replaçais une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle tressaillit et ferma les yeux, en proie a une émotion que je ne saisissais pas.

_« Calme toi, je ne te ferai pas souffrir tu sais. J'en suis incapable. »_ Lui dis-je, prenant son visage entre mes mains. Mon visage était si proche d'elle, Chante-la-nuit ne me laissait pas approcher si près d'habitude.

Mon cœur battait à une vitesse anormale, comme si il allait exploser. Je fermai les yeux et inspirais lentement pour tenter de me clamer. Je fus surpris par son baiser. Ses lèvres se sont pressées contre les miennes avec tendresse. Mon corps a réagi avec automatisme, brutalité. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serra si fort contre mon cœur que celui-ci eu un raté. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent et j'aspirait les siennes avec avidité. Contre toute attente, pour la seconde fois elle me rendit mon baiser avec fougue. Lorsque je sentis ses larmes couler sur ma joue je m'écartais doucement.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

_« Pardon, j…je ne voulais pas faire ça… »_ Dit-elle.

Mon cœur se serra, je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien…

Elle me jeta un regard inquiet et se mordit les lèvres à nouveau, comme si elle regrettait ses paroles. C'est alors que je compris… Elle ne s'adressait pas à moi, elle parlait à Rachel.

J'expirais en un profond soupir et tentais de rassembler mes idées. Que souhaitais-je vraiment? Curt n'était plus là, je le savais. Si Chante-la-nuit partait, et que Rachel revenait, qu'en serait-il de ses sentiments? Et Ellen…

_« Rôtit-les-fleurs-vivantes? Tu l'aimes n'es-ce pas? »_ Elle avait parlé avec douceur. Chante-la-nuit me comprenait visiblement bien mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Elle comprenait peut être même mieux mes sentiments que moi-même…

_« Oui »_ Répondis-je, dans un soupir.

_« Ce monde est étrange hein? »_

_« Oui »_ Je rouvris les yeux et plongea mon regard dans le sien. _« Le plus étrange de tous »_

_« Je ne peux pas rester, elle est si triste… »_

_« Qu'allons nous faire? Si tu pars, son corps sera réinséré ou détruit » _Mes paroles étaient dures, mais bien réelles. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes à nouveau et mon estomac se contracta.

_« Non, il y a une autre solution… »_ Dit-elle, scrutant mon visage comme si elle cherchait à me faire comprendre une chose dont elle ne pouvait pas parler.

J'essayais de décrypter son expression lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux vivement, en proie à un stress dont je n'identifiai pas l'origine. Parlait-elle avec Rachel?

_« Que dit-elle? »_ Lui dis-je

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sourit, peu surprise par ma perspicacité.

_« Elle…Elle ne veux pas que je parte, elle s'excuse, elle sait que Curt n'est plus là… »_

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, ainsi, Rachel avait comprit et ne voulait pas de moi.

Chante-la-nuit reprit:

_« Mais moi je sais qu'elle se trompe, plus ou moins… C'est toi Curt, toi Rôtit-les-fleurs-vivantes! Vous êtes la même…personne. L'esprit de Curt n'est plus là mais… Tu lui ressembles tellement! Ses façons de parler, ses actes, sa démarche, tu aimais ton hôte, tu as pleuré son départ. Tu es semblable à celui dont les souvenirs hantent l'esprit de Rachel! Comme si, vous étiez…frères, quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas très bien comment l'expliquer. »_

Elle n'avait pas tort, il n'y avait pas de violence dans le cœur de Curt. Pas de haine. Oui, je l'aimais, c'est vrai… Je suis sûr que nous aurions été amis. Moi qui n'avait jamais tissé de lien d'amitiés avec une autre âme, moi, le traqueur qui a pourchassé des goûte-feux sans relâche. Moi Rôtit-les-fleurs-vivantes qui a détruit tant de fleurs ambulantes, rien qu'a y repenser je tremblais comme une feuille.

Je n'étais pas digne d'amour… Je ne la mériterai jamais! Mais je pouvais les protéger! Rachel, Ellen, Chante-la-nuit, je pouvais toutes les protéger.

J'entrevoyais la solution dont elle me parlait.

_« Es-tu vraiment prête a faire ce sacrifice? »_ Lui demandais-je

_« Oui, je ne suis pas faite pour ce monde de toute façon. Cette profusion d'émotions, ce Brouhaha… Je ne me sens pas capable de le supporter! Je ne pourrais jamais vivre dans un autre corps humain, je suis venue ici pour découvrir un autre monde, par curiosité. Après six vies sur le monde des chants j'aurai pensé être préparée à affronter autre chose. Mais ce n'est pas le cas… Je veux rentrer chez moi… Et je veux qu'elle revienne, qu'elle vive, et qu'elle voie son bébé grandir.»_

_« as-tu réfléchi à après? Toi, tu renaîtras dans un autre monde, un nouvel hôte auquel tu es habituée… Parviendras-tu à l'oublier? A ne plus y penser? » _Lui demandais-je.

_« Je ne sais pas… Mais ma décision est prise. » _Me répondit-elle.

_« Très bien »_

Cela allait être très difficile. Tout d'abord, il me faudrait récupérer une cryocuve pour renvoyer Chante-la-nuit sur la planète des chants. Ca c'était facile… Il y en avait à profusion au centre de soins où je travaillais. La disparition de Chante-la-nuit ne passerait pas inaperçue, beaucoup de monde connaissait son instabilité. Si elle était absente trop longtemps, son tuteur et les traqueurs auraient tôt fait de mettre la main sur Rachel. Et aussi, je devais récupérer Ellen!

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien depuis mon arrivée, malgré tout ça. Je savais enfin ce que j'allais faire, j'avais trouvé ma place!

Une étrange sensation me fit frissonner. De…l'excitation? Je me sentais tellement…humain. Comme si j'étais fait pour cette vie. Avais-je été contaminé par l'humanité? Je me souris à moi-même à cette pensée. L'amour, c'était ça le point d'ancrage de l'homme. Un amour, exclusif, inconditionnel et d'une puissance sans égal. L'amour des âmes n'était qu'altruisme, tourné vers le bien être de la communauté. On n'aimais pas une autre âme comme un humain aimait un autre être humain! Leur mode de reproduction y était évidement pour quelque chose, pensais-je, rougissant.

Il faudrait que je me trouve un prénom humain à l'occasion. J'en avais assez de me souvenir avec douleur du monde du feu chaque fois que quelqu'un m'appelait. Et je ne voulais pas reprendre le prénom de mon hôte. Je n'étais pas lui, même si je partageais ses souvenirs et ses pensées. Je savais que Rachel le savait et reprendre le nom de Curt ne serait définitivement pas une bonne idée.

Allait-elle me haïr?

Question stupide, évidement qu'elle me haïrait… C'était ma faute si Curt n'était plus là!

Je pris une profonde inspiration et sortit de la voiture. Il était temps d'aller travailler! J'avais mille choses à faire, ce n'était pas le moment de lambiner.


End file.
